One special day
by Cj4Dj
Summary: Its time for Krillin and Eighteens wedding! Warnings: High mushiness in this fic!


****

One Special Day.

Authors notes: This is a one shotter about Krillin and Eighteens wedding^^. I hope that you'll like to read this and leave me a review as well...........now onwards!

****

Disclaimer: Dont have anything to do with DBZ its all copyrighted to Toryiama-Sempai^^

She tossed and turned, still wide awake. Cool blue eyes stared into the darkness of the silent room. Wrapping the blankets tighter around herself she turned to her back..

Staring of to nothing in peculiar, she let out a sigh. She turned around to her side again. 

Displeased whimpers could be heard as she stretched her arm out to the empty spot beside her. Krillin was not there beside her tonight and she didn't like it one bit.

Groaning slightly she sat up and turned the bedside lamp on.

Looking to her left again she frowns. Folding her arms infront of her chest she closed her eyes for a minute. She was tired, yes that much was true but she couldn't catch sleep. Tomorrow was the big day and she was already feeling nervous for it though she didn't really have to be. She knew that everything would go perfectly tomorrow, she herself had taken care of that. 

She had been very surprised and touched when Krillin had Proposed to her nearly 2 months ago. Just thinking about it brought a smile onto her face....

***

__

"Its nice outside huh? Care for a little flying ?", she heard a familiar voice ask her. She turned around and smiled at the person that stood behind her.

"Okay why not", she answered taking off in the air. Krillin came to fly beside her. 

Eighteen looked at him from the corner of her eyes. There was something about him today though she still hadn't found out what it was.

But there definitely was something going on with him.

Krillin gulped nervously feeling her looking at him. He began to blush slightly.

"Whats going on with you?", She asked all of a sudden stopping in midair to look at him questionably.

Krillin stopped to face her.

"What do you mean Eighteen?", He asked nervously.

"I don't know......but there is something different about you today", she said gazing him in his eyes as if she hoped to find an explanation there.

Krillin just gazed back then started flying again confusing her.

But she didn't say anything about it. No she would know soon enough. He would tell her if he thought it was something that she needed to know. She trusted him on that.

So she flew silently beside him, stealing quick glances from him time to time.

"Lets land here", Krillin said pointing down to a beautiful lake. Eighteen recognized it. It was in the same woods as where her brother was living. She hadn't seen him in ages.

They floated down to the ground and landed on the soft clear sand. 

Krillin stretched with a smile on his face.

"Its so peaceful out here don't you think?", he asked keeping his eyes on the now setting sun.

The sky was painted in wonderful almost magical bright colors.

Eighteen nodded slightly also gazing at the setting sun, then she let her gaze fall upon him again.

"Why are we here?", she asked curious.

"Err i began to feel a little tired?", Krillin opted already knowing she wouldn't buy it. He sat down on the sand.

"Yeah right, whats the real reason?", Eighteen said.

"Well I like it here, don't you?", Krillin said grinning mysteriously, "And I like to be here with you, this is a special place you know", he said softly motioning for her to sit down beside him.

Eighteen sat down still gazing at him.

"And there is something that I wanted to ask you for a long time now but i never really had the nerve to do so, this place calms me down so now I maybe can ask you", Krillin said blushing slightly.

"Krillin where are you getting at? You confuse me", Eighteen said with a frown.

Krillin gulped nervously blushing even more under her intense scrutiny.

Eighteen just kept staring at him not knowing what to do next. She could see he was blushing and for some odd reason she began to feel nervous too.

"Eighteen...y.you know that I love you very much right?", Krillin began.

Eighteen nodded, "Of course I do, What are you trying to say?", She said even more confused.

Krillin let out a nervous sigh, "And I know you love me............I like being around you. So much that I'd like to spend...............th..the .r.rest of m...my life with you", He mumbled softly.

"What did you say?", Eighteen said giving him an odd stare.

Krillin gulped as he reached into his jeans pocket. Eighteens eyes folowed the motion, curious she observed the tiny black box in his hand.

Krillin looked up t her.

"I said", he began as he gently opened the black box and got a ring out of it. He took her hand looking her straight in her eyes. Shoving the ring gently around her finger he finished his sentence.

"I said..... I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you..............Will you marry me?"

Eighteens eyes widened in shock . She gasped looking at her hand which he still held. The ring on her finger was beautiful, golden with three tiny little stones in the center of it.

She looked back up to meet his questionable eyes again. She was speechless. Never did she expect something like this to happen.

Krillin gulped uncomfortable seeing her incredulous expression.

She blinked a couple of times .

"Y.you serious?.......you'd really........I", She stammered in disbelieve.

"I'm dead serious Eighteen", Krillin said with a small smile.

She looked down for a moment and when she looked back up Krillin was shocked. Her eyes we're misting with tears.

"H..hey are you allright?", he asked worried.

Eighteen nodded letting her tears fall.

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with..m...me?", she asked again.

"Yes!, I love you and want to be with you forever", Krillin said squeezing her hand.

"Krillin..............", she whispered. Then she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sobbing and sniffling she gave him an honest answer to his question.

"Yes i will!"

Krillins heart spontaneously skipped a beat or two from happiness.

He wrapped his arms around her hugging her very tightly for a moment.

"Eighteen you just made me the happiest man alive", he said softly into her hair.

Eighteen pulled back from him so she could gaze him in his eyes. A huge smile was on her face. 

A magical and honest smile.

Krillin was incredulous seeing the happiness dance in her eyes.

"Thank you", She whispered softly.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his and softly kissed him.

"Thank you so much for believing in me............."

***

Eighteen smiled admiring the ring on her left-hand. It was an engagement ring and truly beautiful.

She wished he was here by her side now but Bulma had told her that it wasn't proper to have you future husband with you on the day before the wedding. It would mean bad luck for years!. So she had spend the day here at home with Bulma and the rest of the girls while Krillin had been taking to the Sons resident for the day. She wouldn't see him until tomorrow at the ceremony.

"I love you", she whispered into the darkness that surrounded her as she laid her self down again. She should try and catch some sleep....

Somewhere else, surrounded by the shining stars sat another person. his gaze was upon the heavens and a smile could be seen on his face. A happy smile nonetheless.

Krillin yawned stretching out. He should be inside and sleeping like the others we're but he couldn't.

He missed her already though he hadn't see her for just almost 24 hours.

He had missed her warmth and comforting arms around him while he was laying in bed, so he had gotten up to look at the stars and to think of her.

Would she be asleep already? Or was she just like him unable to actually catch sleep?

A soft snap of a twig made him look up to his right.

Someone was coming up to him, at first he didn't recognized the figure. Krillin narrowed his eyes then opened them wide in shock again as he saw who was approaching him.

"Hello midget", a calm reserved voice said.

Seventeen kept walking towards Krillin till he was standing across him. Krillin had gotten up from the ground staring at him.

"S..seventeen!", Krillin gasped nervously, "what do you want", he said getting into a fighting stance.

"Relax, I'm not here to stir up trouble , I just wanted to ask something of you midget", Seventeen said calm as ever.

Krillin nodded keeping his guard up.

Seventeen put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and got something out. It was a white card like paper and Krillin immediately recognized it.

It was the wedding invitation that Eighteen had send her brother after Krillins persistent pushing's. She didn't really think he would come or even read the thing but he had told her that she had to take the chance. He was her family after all.

"So its really true, my sister is moving on with her life", Seventeen said smirking.

"I can understand that part but why she would choose to do so with you is still a big mystery to me", he said gazing at Krillin.

"My sister must have a really good reason to stay with you, which indicates that she is taken good care off I guess. Am i right, Are you taking good care of her Krillin?".

Krillin gasped in surprise. Never would he expect that Seventeen was one talking to him like this and two called him by his name!

"Y..yes I am", Krillin said nervously.

"Good then i shall believe you on your word, but if you ever mistreat her I'm coming after you. She has been through enough and i don't want her to get hurt again", Seventeen said walking away motioning for Krillin to follow him. Krillin, as surprised as he was, followed him.

"I'm thinking about accepting this invitation", he said standing still for a moment.

"Do you agree?"

Krillin was truly shocked now! Was he actually asking his permission?

"Of course I do! ", Krillin said with a smile ,"And Eighteen would even be more pleased. She misses you, you know. She says she doesn't but i can see it in her eyes. You have to come! Eighteen needs you there, she probably wont admit it but she does. You are her only family", Krillin ended not believing that he just had said all of that to Seventeen. But something told him that Seventeen really was interested in coming. that he wasn't as evil as anyone thought just like they had thought of Eighteen

"You really know my sister very well", Seventeen said turning around to face the small warrior."

"I'll be there but don't tell Eighteen", Seventeen said floating up in the air. then he sped up and flew away.

Krillin just stared after him still not believing he actually had a conversation with Seventeen.

But he couldn't help and smile as he walked back to the house and got back in bed. He had to catch some sleep.....

***

"For Gods sake stand still will you!", Bulma said smiling towards Eighteen who just couldn't stand still, that's how nervous she was about now. 

"Sorry", she muttered looking out of the window of Bulma's bedroom. They we're at Capsule Corp where in just a couple moments a marriage would take place.

"Geez Eighteen you really have cold feet don't you?", Bulma said pulling the zipper up on Eighteens back.

"Cold feet? My feet are perfectly warm Bulma where are you getting at?", Eighteen said confused.

Bulma giggled amused.

"Silly I dont really mean your feet, its just a phrase we use for future brides who are very nervous just like you are".

"I'm not nervous!", Eighteen said in a trembling subdued voice.

"Right!", Bulma said sarcastically as she took a good look at her friend.

"You look gorgeous!", She complimented her.

Eighteen looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The dress she wore was broken white and sleeveless. At her waist it widened into a wide skirt that reached to over her ankles. Around her neck was a white fine pearled necklace.. She had gloves on her hands and sandal like shoes to match everything.

Her hair was put up with clips, leaving two strands, one on each side of her face, of golden blond hair fall down.

Bulma put a ribbon in her hair finishing it .Now she was ready to get married.

Eighteen gulped nervously.

Bulma noticed this and grabbed a chair.

"Sit down Eighteen, I don't want you to pass out on the floor because of the nerves!", she said smiling.

"Okay maybe i am a little nervous", Eighteen said carefully sitting down.

"A little?????", Bulma grinned also grabbing a chair to sit down beside her.

"Okay maybe a little much then", Eighteen said defeated. She gazed at Bulma for a minute who was wearing a light blue sleeveless and elegant dress.

"You look good", Eighteen said.

"Thanks but not as stunning as you!", Bulma smiled.

Eighteen let out a big sigh.

"I don't think I even have the nerve to actually walk down that aisle", Eighteen whimpered throwing her hands up. Why was she feeling so nervous and uncertain.

"What if he changes his mind?", She said panicked.

"O dear you really need to calm down Eighteen! Everything will be a okay! I bet my life on that!", Bulma said taking one of her hands and squeezing it for a moment.

"Easy for you to say"

"Hey I know what it is! I married Vegeta you know and i was as nervous as you are now, right Chi-Chi!", Bulma said turning her gaze to Chi-Chi who just walked into the room.

"That's right! You nervous Eighteen?", She asked worriedly.

Eighteen just nodded slightly, she wished all of this was over by now.

"I know what might help you to calm down", she said disappearing again, "I'll be right back!"

"What is she talking about?", Eighteen asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that", Bulma said with a secret smile.

Chi-Chi came back with a glass cup filled with tea.

"Here", she said, "its camomile tea, it will soothe you a bit", Chi-Chi said.

Eighteen gave her an odd stare then sipped the tea. It tasted nicely and surprisingly it really did calm her a bit.

"Feeling better/", Chi-Chi asked when Eighteen handled her the empty cup.

"Yes a little thanks you both for caring", Eighteen said softly.

"No prob!", they said simultaneously.

A knock on the door made them all look up.

"I'll go check who that is", Bulma said walking away.

Bulma opened the door and almost started to yell in shock as she saw who was at the door.

"Relax Bulma!", Goku said covering her mouth. Seventeen smirked humored.

Bulma took a deep breath when Goku released her.

"Seventeen what a surprise!", she whispered then she stuck her index finger up in his face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself not replying to your poor sister!", She scowled,", Eighteen has really been depressed you know", She ended with a frown "Hmmpf some brother you are!".

"Eh??!" Seventeen just stood there blinking blankly at the woman's outburst to him.

Goku just smiled sheepish., "Come on Bulma don't be so harsh on him, you might scare him away!", Goku said.

Seventeen snorted. Yeah right like that would ever happen.

"Anyway", Goku said, "I'm not giving Eighteen away anymore but he is", he finished pointing to Seventeen.

"Where is she, I want to speak to her", Seventeen said all of a sudden.

"She is in here", Bulma said now smiling brightly at him which confused Seventeen beyond anything.

"Hey Chi-Chi get over here a sec will ya!" Bulma yelled. A second later Chi-Chi stood beside also very surprised to see Eighteens brother standing there.

"Well look who's here", She said softly.

"Lets go okay, give them a minute", Bulma said then she turned to Seventeen.

"Be sure to be down in 5 minutes okay", She said walking away followed by Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Right", Seventeen still shocked. Then he walked into the room closing the door softly behind him. He walked to the end of the room going through another door, looking around in amazement.

"They call this a bedroom?!!", he said softly to himself.

He walked in further then stood still. There she was standing infront of the window gazing outside. She hadn't noticed him coming in. Seventeen catched his breath, she was looking incredible.

"You look stunning my dear sister", he said calmly.

Eighteens eyes widened in shock as she turned around to face her twin.

"Seventeen?", she gasped in disbelieve.

"What are you doing here?", she said surprised.

"Now that's a dumb question Eighteen, you're the one that send me the invitation remember?", Seventeen said.

"Yes i did.........but i didn't think you'd come", she said softly looking down on her hands.

"Why didn't you try and contact me Seventeen, not once?", she said trembling.

Seventeen was taking aback by her soft trembling way of speaking.

"Where were you?...........when i needed you?......"Eighteen said looking up at him. Her eyes we're watery and a single tear found its way down her cheek.

Seventeen was shocked. Never did he had ever realized that she might need him or miss him this much , not now she was with Krillin.

He walked towards her and wiped her tears away.

"You must not cry, not now on the happiest day in your live", he said.

Eighteen just looked at him. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She realized that she had missed her brother more then everything in the world.

"Damn you Seventeen! ", She said all of a sudden glaring at him.

"The least you could do was call me or write me! I send you my address and everything! But I never heard from you. I guess you really must've hated me then too much to do so", she finished., "But then why are you here?"

Seventeen gulped nervously. He knew better then to mess with her feelings. He had even warned Krillin not to hurt her feelings but now he discovered that he had been hurting her all this time.

For the first time in his life Seventeen felt Guilt and Regret.

"Eighteen", he said taking a step closer to her. "I'm sorry"

He wrapped his arms around her, stunning her beyond everything. But she returned the hug.

Slowly but certainly a smile came onto her face.

Seventeen let go of her and gave her a napkin.

"You better wipe those tears away sis, you are supposed to be smiling and being happy now", he said with a light chuckle.

Eighteen smiled sheepishly as she wetted the napkin and wiped her face.

"I never thought I would say this to you sis but you've done well. You found someone who really cares for you and who can make you happy. That's one thing I'm totally certain about, especially after yesterday"

"Huh yesterday?", Eighteen asked curious.

Seventeen nodded and told her about the little talk he'd had with Krillin.

"He is okay I guess", he ended taking her arm.

"Now Come on we have to go downstairs now", he said smiling. 

It was not some make up smile but a true one, a true and honest smile.

"R..right", Eighteen said nervously opening the door to the hallway.

"I can do this!", she muttered.

Soft music began to play as soon she stepped foot onto the red carpet that led to aisle. Swallowing nervously she squeezed Seventeen's hand for a moment. he squeezed back comfortingly.

Krillin turned around when the music started and was stunned.

There she was, his dream, his love .His everything.

So beautiful 

Eighteen kept her eyes on him so she didn't have to look at everyone that stared at her. She didn't like that very much either.

When she reached him Seventeen let go of her.

"Now go and say I do", Seventeen whispered before he walked away and sat down with the rest of their friends.

"H..hey you look lovely", Krillin whispered softly.

Eighteen flashed him a smile taking his hand for moment.

"I'm nervous", she admitted softly.

Krillin chuckled.

They turned towards the Minister, who was ready to start the ceremony, both couldn't stop smiling.

"Dearly beloved, friends and family. We are gathered here to witness the joining of this happy couple infront of me. Before we continue i'd like for those who are against this marriage to speak now or forever hold your peace.

As expected no one stood up to interrupt the ceremony. 

"Very well then, let us continue with the Ceremony. Krillin and Eighteen if you will stand up now please", he said.

Krillin levitated up in the sky a bit so he was as tall as Eighteen was. He heard Yamcha's light chuckle and could help but grin himself.

"Take eachothers Right hand please"

They did what they we're told both squeezing eachothers hands simultaneously.

"This is a special day for the both of you. Today you will start a new fase in your lives in which you may encounter much happiness as well as sadness. You'll share the most special moments together, you'll walk the journey of live together. A Marriage is sacred. thereby you'll agree to spend the rest of your lives together"

The Minister motioned for Gohan to come forth.

"Krillin take the ring that belongs to Eighteen and slide it around her finger repeating me. With this ring i promise you Eighteen to spend my life with you. To love and to cherish you in times of war and peace, in sickness and in health, so help me God."

Krillin repeated every single word the Minister said, slowly and tenderly sliding the ring on her finger.

Then it was her turn to slide his ring around his finger saying her vows.

"With this ring i promise you Krillin to spend my life with you. To love and cherish you in times of war and peace, in sickness and in health, so help me God"

Krillin couldn't help but blush slightly, touched by her words.

"Then Krillin will you take Eighteen to be your wife and love her as so you promised? Whats your answer?"

"I do", Krillin said wholeheartedly smiling brightly.

"Eighteen will you take Krillin to be your husband and love him as so you promised? Whats your answer?"

Eighteen smiled," I most certainly do", she said.

"Thereby i pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride", the Minister said smiling.

Krillin blushed as he leaned in, he noticed her cheeks we're flustered too.

Softly he pressed his mouth on hers and kissed her. He could feel her kiss back.

"I love you", she whispered against his mouth.

"I love you too sweetheart", Krillin whispered back then they broke away.

Immediately everyone got up and clapped their hands.

"Congrats you two!", Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled excitedly. 

"Will the witnesses Son Goku and Master Muten Roshi come forward please and sign the official marriage papers on behalf of the bridegroom", The minister said giving them both a pen. Master Roshi and Goku both signed.

"Then will now the witnesses Son Chi-Chi and Bulma Briefs come forward to sign the official marriage papers on behalf on the bride?".

Bulma and Chi-Chi also signed the papers. Giving them to Krillin and Eighteen to sign Bulma said, "Now its official you guys! I'm so happy for you!"

Krillin and Eighteen both signed and then gave the papers back to the Minister who put them in a special marriage booklet.

"This is for you. I wish you the best of luck", he said shaking their hands.

"Thank you", Krillin said smiling.

Seventeen came to stand beside them and congratulated his sister. Then he turned towards Krillin and stuck out his hand.

"Congrats Krillin, you take good care of her", he said.

Krillin shook his hand gratefully., "Thank you Seventeen, i will. And don't be stranger okay, come visit us sometimes."

"I will", Seventeen said.

"You'd better do that!, " Eighteen warned,," Please stay here for the party Seventeen?!", she said pleading.

"Okay if you say so", Seventeen said looking around him. Everyone came up to congratulate Eighteen and Krillin.

"Say Seventeen, think you can handle him as your brother in law? I mean he may seem little and all but don't let that fool ya!", Yamcha said slapping his shoulder.

Seventeen just gave him an odd stare then started to laugh.

"Yeah right", he said.

Yamcha smiled, "Hey man you're allright! Welcome to the family!", Yamcha said shaking his hand.

"Eh thanks i guess??", he said giving Eighteen a questionable look. She just smiled. 

Turning around to face her now newly husband, she took his hand ..

Krillin just smiled at her.

"Come on people its party time!", Gohan yelled excited. They all headed to the big backyard where Vegeta was already busy eating food as well as Goku was.

They all had a great time, everybody happy for the newly weds.

Eighteen and Krillin had to share a dance infront of everyone then They both had to dance with different partners.

Seventeen took his sister by the hands and danced.

"You've got it together sis, I'm proud of you. They all seem like nice people", he said grinning.

"Yes you got that right, once you get to know them they are the best.", Eighteen said following him back to a table. She sat down next to Krillin.

"Hey Seventeen, I want to dance!", Bulma said smiling wickedly.

"What??!", Seventeen said gulping nervously. No way he would not dance with her! She was a weird one! First she yelled at him, then smiled at him and now she wanted to dance with him? No way! But Bulma pulled him up to his feet.

"To be part of our clique you are obligated to share atleast one dance with me!", Bulma warned him winking at Eighteen.

"Is that true?", Seventeen squeaked.

"You bet my dear brother", Eighteen laughed. So Seventeen disappeared on the dancefloor with Bulma

Krillin and Eighteen laughed their heads off looking at Seventeen's very displeased frown.

The evening passed by in a pleasant blur of dancing fun and just being together.

Krillin sat down on the grass under a big weeping willow, looking at everybody having fun. A smile was on his face. His life was perfect right now.

"What are you thinking of", Eighteen said sitting next to him.

"Of how perfect my life is now that you are by my side forever", Krillin said looking at her.

Eighteen smiled, taking his hand.

She kissed his cheek, "I know what you mean.............."

****

The End! Pfew that was one long one shotter huh? Well i like long stories so eh heheh. To get the wedding right I looked at the wedding tape of my mom. She got married almost a year ago. So yes this is what a Dutch wedding looks like, well it comes very close to that^^ [probably the same as in England and other countries right?) 

I hope you've enjoyed reading this! I certainly enjoyed writing it!^^

Jen^^

Comments?

Write it down my friend!^^

*  
*  
*  
*  
*


End file.
